Why Not
by Perfect.PairFan2278
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke were childhood friends who drifted apart. What happens when some friends get them back together? My first song fic, so it might suck. Please R&R. Oneshot.


**_You act like you don't know me  
When you see me on the street  
You're makin' like I turn you off  
When I know you think I'm sweet_**

Sakura walked down the street, followed closely by Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Ino was in deep discussion with Hinata and Tenten about whether or not Neji was gay, and Sakura nodded when she was asked a question. She turned and saw Sasuke walking towards them and motioned for her friends to shut up. She smiled at the boy. "Hello Sasuke-kun." She said, her voice sweet and happy. Sasuke glared at the girl and walked away, though something in his memory stirred when he saw her pink hair. Sakura sighed and saw two people walk up to Sasuke and engage in conversation with him.

"Hey Teme, who was that?" The blond asked curiously.

"I was wondering that too." The black haired one asked, his dog barking. Sasuke turned to his friends and shrugged.

"I don't know her. All I know, is that she's really annoying." He muttered. Naruto and Kiba grinned at Sasuke.

"You like her, don't you Teme?" He said teasingly. Sasuke glared at the blond, a light blush showing on his cheeks.

"Hn." He replied, walking away. Naruto and Kiba snickered at their friend.

"He so likes her."  
"You think? Baka!" *SLAP*  
"OW! THAT HURT KIBA!"  
"Good. It was supposed to."  
"Jerk…" *SLAP*  
"Baka."  
"KIBA YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!"  
"I know you are, but what am I?"  
"Ugh!"

**_It don't have to be like that  
I guess you're insecure  
If you say what's on your mind  
I might answer "Sure"_**

Sasuke wandered through the village, his mind wandering. He sighed as Sakura's face once more drifted into thought. _I don't like her! I'm not supposed to like her dammit!_ He mentally cursed himself for being so weak. "Why does she get to me so much?!" He muttered. He kept muttering to himself, not noticing the group approaching him.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S SASUKE-KUN!"  
"GET HIM!"  
"HURRY!"

Sasuke looked up and his eyes widened. "Damn it!" He cried, running as fast as he could away from the fangirls. _Why here?! Why now!_ He ran faster, hearing the girls screaming his name.

"STOP BEING FUCKING IDIOTS!" Sasuke turned to see a girl standing between him and the fangirls. A pink haired girl. She brandished a fist at the nearest fangirl and growled. "Stay away from him, or you'll regret it!" She said. The fangirl squeaked and fell backwards, obviously scared of the girl.

"R-RUN AWAY!"  
"SHE'S A DEVIL!"  
"LET'S GO!" The last fangirl ran away crying, looking like she had just pissed her pants. The girl smiled and turned to Sasuke.

"How was that?" She said. Sasuke stared at her, his mind coming up with a million things to say.

_I thought that was awesome_!  
_I didn't know you could act like that!  
I wonder if she would date me…_The list went on and on. But instead he said:

"Hn." The girl's face fell. Sasuke immediately felt guilty and was about to say something when the girl spoke up.

"Oh well. My names Sakura, by the way." She said, smiling. She turned and walked away, smiling sadly.

**_So I walk a little slower  
And I try to catch your eye  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
The good things passing by_**

{Later that day}

"Sakura! Why in the world are you wearing that to a club? It's too simple!" Sakura sighed.

"No it isn't mom." She said, looking at her reflection. She was wearing a short black skirt that was right above her knees, and a red halter top. "It's just fine for a club."

"Fine, fine! I still say a dress would be better." Sakura smiled.

"Of course you do mom. That's what you always think." She said. Her eyes softened and she smiled. "I hope I see Sasuke-kun on my way there." She said. Sakura glared at her mom when she heard her chuckle. "Stop laughing!" She said, turning on her heel. "I'll be back around nine!" She called over her shoulder. She smiled and walked down the street. She saw Sasuke and her breath hitched in her throat. She slowed down, but continued walking. She neared Sasuke and smiled. Her face fell as he walked right past her.

{Sasuke }

I scowled in the mirror, knowing my friends would mock me for even dressing like this. "They always expect me to wear a stupid suit! I don't get it." He muttered. He stalked out of the house, flipping his brother off on his way. "I'll be back around nine bro!" He called over his shoulder. He continued down the street, his mind wandering. He was thinking about Sakura, and how she had helped him that afternoon. He sighed. _I was way too cold. I probably apologize, but… _He continued on his way, not noticing the pink haired girl standing in front of him. He continued on his way and entered the club.

{Sakura}

Sakura sighed and stared at the raven haired boy walking past her. "What did I ever do to him…" She muttered. She sighed and shook her head. "I will not let this get me down!" She said. She smiled and continued towards the club. She entered the building, smiling when she saw her friends. They waved to her and she came over. "Hey guys."

"Hey Forehead."  
"Shut up Pig!"  
"Make me Forehead!"  
"Loser."  
"Spaz."

"SHUT UP!" Tenten yelled. The two turned to glare at her, while Tenten glared back. Hinata looked at the three and sighed.

"It's always like this…" She murmured. She looked out at the dance floor and saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke on the dance floor. Sasuke looked really uncomfortable, because a red-head in a slutty outfit was trying to seduce him. She chuckled softly, which caused everyone to look at her. She turned to her friends and frowned. "What? What did I do?" She demanded. Her friends all shook their heads. Hinata scowled. "You guys are so mean…" She said softly. Sakura laughed, pointing at Sasuke and the red-head.

"What does Karin think she's doing? She does know that if she gets any closer, I will go over there and slug her, right?" She said happily. Ino smirked.

"Why don't you do it then Forehead?" She said. Sakura looked thoughful and smiled.

"Why not." She said. She stood up and walked over to the pair. Completely ignoring Karin, she walked over to Sasuke, the air ruffling her skirt slightly. "Do you want to dance Sasuke-kun?" She said. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked stunned.

"Hn." He said, reaching for her waist. Sakura smiled and pulled closer to the male, enjoying the fact that she had come during a slow song. She smiled at Sasuke, who seemed completely dazed. "Why did you ask me?" He murmured. Sakura looked up, a small smile on her face.

"One, because it looked like if I didn't, Karin was gonna start making out with you. Two, because I needed a dance partner, and all your friends are taken." She said, pointing at Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. The three girls had managed to get the boys to dance.(Except Kiba.) Sasuke scoffed as he saw Naruto drooling over Hinata's body.

"And the Baka was teasing me about liking someone." He said. Sakura looked up.

"You like someone?" she asked quietly. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes, and panicked a bit.

"We-well, umm that is…I uh…" He stuttered.

**_There may never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right_**

Naruto was happily dancing with Hinata, when he just happened to see Sasuke stuttering like an idiot. "The guy calls me a Baka, yet he can't even talk right…" He muttered. He turned to Hinata. "Do you have some paper and pen I could use?" He asked quickly. Hinata Shook her head. Naruto cursed quietly. _Dang it! Kiss her already Teme! It's not like I can hold up a big sign!_ Naruto looked around desperately, hoping to find something he could use. He smiled when he saw what he needed: a KISS poster. He grinned. "Perfect! Excuse me Hinata!" He said, running towards the poster. He yanked it off the wall and ran back to Hinata. He held the poster up high, hoping Sasuke could see it. He saw his best friend glance up and paled when he saw the poster.

Sauke panicked. "NO!" he mouthed. Naruto nodded. Sasuke sighed and turned to Sakura. He looked at her body and he had to admit it. He liked what he saw down there. The outfit she wore showed her every curve and the skirt she wore showed off her beautiful legs. He leaned forward, not really focusing. "Sakura…" He murmured. He felt Sakura stiffen beneath his hands, and smiled. "I…need to do this." He whispered. Sakura nodded slowly, and Sasuke came closer.

{Sakura}

Sakura felt her heart racing, but leaned in to kiss Sasuke. _This is it. This is what I've always wanted._ She leaned forward some more, and was about to kiss him, when all of a sudden, a large sweaty hand came between them.

"Don't you dare kiss my Sasuke!" Karin yelled. Sakura glared at the girl, while Sasuke seemed dazed, as if he wasn't sure what had just happened.

"What we were doing is none of your business Karin. So that means leave your fat ass and your sweaty hands out of it." Sakura said.

"The hell it's my business! You think you deserve Sasuke?! Your nothing but a slut! An ugly, billboard brow slut!" Karin shrieked. Karin, who was caught up in her rage, reached over to try and slap Sakura, only to be stopped by Sasuke. She sighed.

"Sasuke…your touching my hand…" She murmured, her eyes misty. Sasuke growled and pulled her hand back, causing Karin to yelp in pain.

"Don't ever try to hurt Sakura again." He said. He let go of Karin's hand and turned to Sakura, only to find that she had already left. He turned to Naruto, who pointed at the back door. Sasuke nodded and raced out.

**_(So) Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not_**

**_Why not take a crazy chance  
Why not take a crazy chance  
_**

**_You always dress in yellow  
When you want to dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told_**

Sakura trudged through the street, tears stinging her eyes. She entered her home, and her mother freaked out. "It's okay mom. I'm fine…" She mumbled. He mom shook her head.

"You teenagers will be the death of me!" She said, leaving the room. Sakura sat on the couch, crying softly. Her heart told her to go back and beat the crap out of Karin, but her mind told her to stay and not get hurt anymore.

_Why does it always end like this? Whenever I get close to someone, another person has to come and ruin it all!_ Sakura quieted soon, and was waiting for sleep to come when someone called her name. She looked up and her eyes widened.

{Sasuke}

"Get up Sakura." He said quietly. The girl stared up at him, her eyes red from crying. Sasuke silently cursed and tried to help Sakura up. _"DAMN YOU KARIN! I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY YOU SON-OF-A-BIT-"_ Sasuke stopped his mental rant as he heard Sakura speak. "What? What is it?" He asked quietly. Sakura looked up at him, her eyes blazing.

"If I ever see that slutty bitch again, then she will die!" She yelled. Sasuke laughed, and Sakura turned to him, her expression confused. "What's so funny?" She demanded. Sasuke shook his head and smiled at the girl.

"Come on. I'm taking you to my house." He said, gently pulling Sakura towards him. He smirked when he saw the blush appear on her face, and laughed out loud when she touched his chest, her eyes awed. She looked up guiltily.

"Sorry." She said. Sasuke laughed and the two walked out of the house. Sakura walked next to Sasuke, feeling amazed at how this day had turned out.

**Told you it was worth it.**

_Ahh! I thought I got rid of you!_

**You can never get rid of an inner. It's not possible.**

_Ugh! Go away! I'm having the best time of my life here!_

**Sorry. I can't leave until you either die, or sell your soul, both of which I doubt will happen soon.**

_Ugh! Fine then. I'm gonna ignore you now._

**WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FA-** Sakura cut off her inner and focused on Sasuke.

"So why are we going to your house?" She asked. Sasuke smirked, and it made him look fucking SEXY!

"You honestly don't know?" He said. Sakura stared at him in confusion. Sasuke chuckled. "Well I never did get to finish my date with you, did I?" He said. Sakura gasped and looked at him happily.

"You mean it?" She said. Sasuke nodded, and the two ecstatic teens made their way to the Uchiha compound.

**_You keep waiting where you are  
For what you'll never know  
Let's just get in to your car  
And go, baby go_**

Sasuke and Sakura stepped into the main Uchiha house. "ANIKI! I'M HOME!" He called.

"SHUT UP!" A loud voice called. After a few minutes, a black haired boy came down. He had his hair up in a ponytail. and it made him look awesome. He glared at Sasuke. "What do you want Otouto?" He growled. Sasuke smirked pointing to Sakura. Itachi's eyes widened. "YOU GOT A GIRL?!" He shouted. Sasuke cursed and ran forward, to hit Itachi.

"Shut up! I don't want mom to come down here!" He hissed. Itachi smirked.

"So you want me to cover for you?" Sasuke nodded. Itachi's grin got bigger. "Well what's in it for me?" He said. Sasuke frowned, thinking for a moment. Sakura smiled and walked to Itachi. She smiled and let her hands run through his hair.

"Please Ita-kun?" She murmured, one hand still gripping his hair, while the other ran down his chest. Itachi shivered once and looked at Sasuke.

"Your gonna have your hands full." He muttered, walking off to distract Mikoto. Sasuke turned to Sakura and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" He asked, a bit jealous from watching Sakura do that. Sakura looked at him innocently.

"I was just trying to help." She said, looking at him with wide eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"Itachi was right. I'm gonna have my hands full with you." He said, taking her hand and running upstairs. Sakura smiled and ran along with him. She gaped when she entered his room.

"This place is freaking bigger than my house!" She squeaked. Sasuke looked around, feeling confused.

"It's not that big. Itachi's is bigger, and my parents room is bigger than his." He said. Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding?! This is huge! The biggest part of my house is about as big as your closet!" She said, looking into his walk-in closet. Sasuke shrugged and pulled her towards him.

"Come on. Time to finish our date."

{With Naruto and Friends.}

"KARIN!!" Naruto yelled. He pushed through the crowd and grabbed the red-head. He growled at her, causing Karin to squeal in fear. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO TEME!" He said. She glared at him.

"She didn't deserve him! She's a slu-" Karin was cut off as Ino slapped her. Her eyes blazed coldly.

"Never say that about my friend." She growled. Then she smiled. "Now I'm gonna have some fun." She said, walking towards Karin. Tenten was right behind her, carrying a rope and a large pair of scissors. Karin's eyes widened and she screamed. Th manager walked up to the teens, looking pissed.

"If your gonna fight, do it in the alley!" He growled. The teens nodded, dragging Karin into the alley. As soon as the exited, the pushed her up against the wall.

"Get ready for a trim Karin." Tenten said, Neji holding the rope, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata held her on the wall. Everyone else stood and watched. Tenten took her time, enjoying Karin's screams of hate. "There. All done." She said, as her friends bound and gagged the now bald Karin. "Bye bye!" She said, smiling. The others laughed and they all headed to Neji's house to spend the night.

**_(So) Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not_**

**_Oh... oh  
I could be the one for you  
Oh... yeah  
Maybe yes  
Maybe no  
Oh... oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is  
You gotta let me know_**

**_You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.  
If you don't believe there's a way_**

{With the gang}

Naruto and Neji were engaged in a serious match of…arm wrestling! Naruto and Neji continued, completely ignoring everything but the big pile of chocolate between them. Tenten pushed a large chocolate bar into the center.

"I'm betting Neji!" She said. Ino smiled and placed a bag of Twix in the center.  
"All of this is my Naruto bet!" She said. Hinata smiled and placed two large chocolate gold bars in the center.  
"One each." She said quietly. Ino and Tenten stared.

"What the hell is that?!" They cried. Hinata looked at them in surprise.

"It's a gold bar made of chocolate." She said. Neji chuckled at their surprise. Ino and Tenten shrugged.

"Your rich. It's to be expected." They said. Then Ino blinked. "I wonder how Sakura and Sasuke are doing…" She murmured.

**_Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But... why not  
Why not_**

{With Sasuke and Sakura}

Sasuke and Sakura sat on his bed, exhausted after their dance. He smiled and walked over to a small box on his dresser. He rummaged around it for a moment and laughed. He walked back to Sakura, his hand hiding something. He sat next to her and started to fix her hair. When he was finished Sakura immediately looked in the mirror, gasping when she saw the beautiful gold star in her hair. It had sapphires and and rubies in it, all covered by a delicate web of silver. "It's beautiful Sasuke…" She murmured. Sasuke stood up and walked beside her.

"My mother called it her star from the sky. My father gave it to her two days before he proposed." He said. Sakura looked at him in awe. Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry about what happened earlier. I care about you so much, and I want you to be happy." He said. His smile fell slightly. "Even if it means you have to be like a bird and fly away." He said. Sakura smiled.

"Never think I'll leave you Sasuke." She murmured, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Sasuke responded and kissed back, pouring all his unspoken thoughts and emotions into it. Soon the broke apart and Sasuke pulled her into a warm embrace. Sakura smiled and looked up at him. "Has it ever occured to you that we could move away together?" She asked softly. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn." He said. Sakura pouted and looked at him, making him laugh.

"Well I'm fine with it. Why not." He said softly.

{Outside his room}

Itachi chuckled. "His friends are going to love this." He said, running towards Neji's house.

**_(So) Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not_**

**_Why not…_**

**_

* * *

_Epilogue: After Itachi told them, Sakura and Sasuke's friends came and stormed his house, causing both Mikoto and Fugake to be extremely pissed off. Several years later, Naruto married Hinata, Neji married Tenten, Ino married Shikamaru, and of course, Sakura married Sasuke. Sakura gave birth to their first daughter Ryoko. **

**

* * *

_There is my first song fic. Please R&R and tell me were I need to improve. Hope you like it. ^.^_**

_**Please note that if you want a longer epilogue or a sequel then please writ in review.**_


End file.
